Forgotten past, uncertain Future
by Lady lms
Summary: Padme and Anakin finally get married but Padme's old love comes back to claim her. Alternate Universe.(Finally finished! wahoo!)
1. Default Chapter

Alright I am going to tell you right now some of the things in this story are different than the movie. This story takes place right after episode two and takes the place of episode three. Cyu is a completely made up character…but I can't tell you anymore about him because it would ruin the story. Padme and Anakin have been married but keep it a secret from everyone.  
  
~  
  
Awaking from her slumber, Padme lifted her head slowly to glance around the darkened room. She let out a yawn as her brown eyes adjusted to the deep darkness. Her hand moved with the rising and falling motion of Anakin's chest as he slept soundly. She smiled happily until she felt another arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"Padme…" whispered a raspy voice in her ear as Padme's breath shorted. She knew that awful shaky voice from somewhere. She felt warm lips press her cheek as she turned to face the dark figure.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want!" she cried as Anakin began to stir a bit in the covers. A light saber flashed on as a soft glow drifted over the bed. The figure held it directly above Padme's head.  
  
"Be still dear, you'll wake poor Anakin. He must be exhausted after all the Jedi training he does." The figure replied drifting the light saber over the where Anakin slept.  
  
Padme trembled as her body stiffened with fear. She couldn't move or hardly talk like she had been turned into a doll. "And I am sure your wondering who I am."  
  
"Yes…" Padme managed to reply softly.  
  
"Well I'll ask you this first, Anakin wasn't always your only love was he?"  
  
"Anakin was the only man I loved and is still the only man I love" Padme cried as Anakin sat up in bed. He stretched out his arm; caught his light saber and clicked it on to find whoever Padme was talking to had fled the room.  
  
"Padme you ok?" he asked clicking the light saber off.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Padme answered placing her hand on her chest and letting out a sigh of relief. Her soft brown curls framed her now pale sweaty face and clung to the sweat like it was magnetized.  
  
Anakin clicked his light saber off and turned to Padme, his blue eyes shone with comfort. He placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder and softly laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Calm down Padme, you're breathing so hard. You know I won't let any harm come to you." Anakin whispered letting his fingertips entwine with her brown curls.  
  
"I know" Padme said sighing lightly "But I can't help but feel jittery." 


	2. Ch.2

Anakin walked to the Jedi council with long strides. He had to tell Obi-wan what had happened with Padme but he also had to keep the fact that he and Padme were now married a secret. He saw the 12 members of the council outside of the meeting room crowded around something. Anakin got impatient and finally pushed through to see a brown haired boy in a green top and black pants. He turned his green cat like eyes from the Jedis to Anakin and smiled crookedly.  
  
"Anakin, this is Cyu." Explained one of the Jedis as Anakin looked him over skeptically.  
  
"Well hello to you too Anakin. You would think the padawan never saw a Jedi Master." The boy answered as the rest of the council laughed.  
  
"Why was I not informed of his presence?" Anakin asked looking around at the blank faces of the masters.  
  
"Well Anakin, we actually were never informed of his presence either. Cyu was a great Jedi padawan not to long ago."  
  
Anakin looked back at Cyu with an untrusting eye as the council welcomed him into their meeting openly, leaving Anakin in the hallway.  
  
"Amazing how Cyu is changed into such a great Jedi." Obi-wan commented comming up behind Anakin.  
  
Anakin turned and replied, "How can you tell?"  
  
"I can feel it Anakin, I sense that he is powerful. If my memory serves me correctly he was a very promising padawan."  
  
"I sense anger in him." Anakin commented as Obi-wan shook his head.  
  
"You couldn't sense that Anakin, your not trained enough." Anakin lowered his stare to the floor.  
  
"I've come looking for you master. There is a problem with Padme."  
  
"Oh what is it?"  
  
"Someone else is after her again, I think he is a Jedi because I could sense him and he carried a light saber."  
  
"Hmm…I see. Well I will make the council aware of it and up the security." Obi-wan told Anakin as he turned towards the room where the meeting was being held.  
  
"Master?" Anakin asked as Obi-wan turned back around. "Clear your thoughts and try to sense his anger. It's there…"  
  
~  
  
Obi-wan sat near the window concentrating on Cyu but still could sense nothing. Cyu must have felt his mind sifting through his thoughts because he immeditly focused on Obi-wan.  
  
"So Obi-wan, you now have a Padawan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Anakin is my student at the moment but he is following through iwht an assignment."  
  
"Hm…what is this assignment?"  
  
"That's classified."  
  
"Obi-wan, we can trust him. He is a Jedi." One of the council members pointed out.  
  
"He is to protect the Senator Amadala from assassinators who have attempted to kill her" obi-wan informed Cyu reluctantly.  
  
"You mean Padme?" Cyu asked.  
  
"Yes." Obi-wan replied.  
  
"Do you really trust that young padawan with her? If she is so important I would not trust a inexperienced Jedi with her." Cyu accused as the Jedi murmured.  
  
"Anakin will be fine with her, he has proven himself an experienced Jedi enough for the job. Besides Padme only trust Anakin and would not have any other Jedi protect her." Obi-wan reassured Cyu.  
  
"Yes I suppose, but I have a feeling that they are hiding a secret. Keep an eye on them Obi-wan." Cyu warned Obi-wan.  
  
"I hate being in the middle." Obi-wan mumbled.  
  
"Where have you been all these years Cyu tell us?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Oh…that's not important, I am back and I am very glad to be. I spent most of my time in prisons and running from bounty hunters and those stories aren't entertaining."  
  
"Yes quite." Windu replied with a nod.  
  
"Talk about your placement, we must." Yoda said in his gruff voice as the council members looked at the small green elf like creature.  
  
"What did you have in mind for me master Yoda?" Cyu asked.  
  
"Placed on the council you will be." Yoda suggested slyly sensing the anger inside Cyu.  
  
"Thank you master, it is a great honor." Cyu replied bowing to Yoda.  
  
"Be not greatful, but productive." Yoda instructed. 


	3. Ch. 3

"They said they would up the security, it's the best I can do Padme. Besides we don't even know who this guy is" Anakin told Padme as she strode next to him.  
  
"Anakin I don't want more protection I want answers. Who wants to kill me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Padme but I don't know. Let's just make sure your safe first then we can solve the mystery."  
  
"Alright but we better get this solved soon, I don't think I can stand all this attention I am getting." Padme replied.  
  
"What did that guy say to you last night anyway?" Anakin asked curiously as Padme stopped walking and looked to the floor.  
  
"Well…he told me…" Padme started but Ob-wan rounded the corner and interrupted.  
  
"Anakin, the council would like to see you about the new security measures that are being taken." He told Anakin as he nodded and left with Obi-wan for the meeting room.  
  
Padme was just about to turn back for her room when a familiar boy walked past her. She turned around and stared at him for a moment but shook her head no and continued to walk until she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw that the boy who she had been staring at was now calling her name.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Padme, don't you remember me?" the boy asked coming closer, his green cat like eyes piercing into Padme's sole. Padme knew exactly who he was, those cat eyes were not ones you easily forgot.  
  
"I…um…you remind me of someone…" Padme replied backing away a bit.  
  
"Who is that?" The boy asked stepping closer.  
  
"Someone I knew who disappeared." Padme answered backing up more.  
  
"Oh really? Was this guy named Cyu by any chance?"  
  
"Um maybe, look I got to go…"  
  
"What's the rush Padme? Don't you want to know who I am?"  
  
"Who are you then? How do you know Cyu?"  
  
"Oh well I know Cyu very well because I am Cyu. I have come back Padme."  
  
"No, they said you were…dead." Padme gasped covering her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes, as her breaths became short gasps of disbelief.  
  
"Padme I promised you I would come back for you, and here I am. Don't cry." Cyu crooned as he reached out for her. Padme smacked his hand away and turned and ran back to her room. Cyu watched Padme running away from him and began to feel his anger rise in his stomach.  
  
"Funny this is, Padme react not the way you want her to." Yoda commented as he limped over to Cyu.  
  
"Oh no, she is just a little confused." Cyu reasoned.  
  
"Jedi fall in love, I thought not." Yoda said as his face squished.  
  
"Oh we aren't in love, just friends. Cyu lied.  
  
"See other feelings you have for her I do. Cannot lie to me Cyu."  
  
~  
  
Anakin knocked on the door politely and then entered Padme's room to find her sprawled out on the bed weeping with agony.  
  
"Padme are you alright?" Anakin asked dropping to his knees.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, it just…" Padme sobbed lifting her head from her arms to show her blurry brown eyes and wet cheeks. Anakin reached out and touched Padme's wet cheek making the teardrops disappear. He then leaned in and pressed his lips up to the salty tears that were running down her cheek.  
  
"What is bothering you Padme, I'll make it better."  
  
"I wish I could believe that Anakin…"  
  
"What do you mean? Tell me everything that happened."  
  
"Anakin, he's back." Padme whispered more tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Cyu…he's back. He came up to me and talked to me today." Padme explained. "I thought he was…dead."  
  
"Wait you knew Cyu?" Anakin asked still confused.  
  
"Yes, he was…um…" Padme stuttered unsure of the right words to say.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Anakin broke in.  
  
"No of course not… Look Anakin I just want to say that whatever Cyu tells you is probably not true ok. I was confused and angry and well…lonely at the time."  
  
"What…so he did hurt you?"  
  
"No Anakin that's not what I am saying. Listen to me please."  
  
"Padme he hurt you and you're covering it up. I am going to talk to Cyu right now about all this." Anakin declared getting up and walking out of the room ignoring Padme's calls. 


	4. Ch. 4

Cyu was talking to one of the Jedi masters until he was rudely tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find Anakin staring at him with a angry look on hi s face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Cyu asked.  
  
"Yes you can help me answer a few of my questions." Anakin snapped.  
  
"I think I will be going." The Jedi master broke in as he smiled at Cyu and walked away leaving the two boys alone.  
  
Anakin looked at Cyu with a burning anger in his heart, he knew this creep had made Padme cry and he was going to teach this boy a lesson. Cyu on the other hand looked at Anakin and didn't feel threatened.  
  
"Well what are your questions, you are wasting my time just standing there scowling at me."  
  
"First off, Cyu, did you talk to Padme today?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes I bumped into her in the hallway and talked a bit."  
  
"How do you know Padme?"  
  
"Simple we…"  
  
"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed down the hallway as she ran up to them.  
  
"Ah Padme." Cyu replied looking at her. She latched onto Anakin's arm for protection as Cyu tried not to look hurt by her actions.  
  
"I'll ask you again, how do you know Padme?"  
  
"Well I was going to tell you before I was interrupted. Now that Padme is here why doesn't she tell you? I am surprised you didn't ask her."  
  
"Padme?" Anakin asked looking down at her. Padme's stare lowered to the floor. Her brown eyes knew the truth but her heart couldn't stand the truth.  
  
"Cyu and I…" Padme started as her eyes watered. Anakin took her chin and made Padme look at him in the face.  
  
"You can tell me." Anakin told Padme still holding her chin. Padme took her chin from his hand and began to tell the painful truth once more.  
  
"Cyu and I were at one time…in love." Padme whispered. Anakin stepped back from Padme in disbelief. His face was blank with confusion as his heart broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
"We are still in love Padme, you never said goodbye." Cyu reminded her.  
  
"That's not true! When you disappeared you died and left my heart." Padme cried, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"Padme I said I would return for you and here I am. Why you chose to amuse yourself with him I have no idea but I know you love me because you told me so. I said I would keep my promises to you and I am, I haven't broken one to you." Cyu replied.  
  
"You left me for three years, and that is when I found Anakin again. Anakin never left my heart and you did." Padme told Cyu reaching for Anakin again but Anakin had backed away to far.  
  
"If I never left your heart, you wouldn't have loved him!" Anakin yelled at Padme as Padme shrank away her tears becoming more frequent. "And you!" Anakin yelled at Cyu. "You hurt her! I was right you hurt her!"  
  
"How do you know I hurt her?" Cyu asked.  
  
"Look at her crying, you don't even care that she is crying." Anakin pointed out as he took his light Saber out of his belt and clicked it on.  
  
"Anakin stop it." Padme commanded but Anakin didn't listen, he kept stepping closer to Cyu.  
  
"This is not a very Jedi-like way to solve this Anakin, I know your jelious but you have to let it go. She loves me." Cyu said smiling.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Padme snapped.  
  
Anakin only kept walking towards Cyu as he kept backing up down the hall. They continued this waltz until Anakin finally stopped.  
  
"What's the matter Anakin? Not going to chop me up and solve everything?" Cyu joked as Anakin swung his light saber at him. Cyu ducked so that Anakin only hit the air.  
  
"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed. Anakin wasn't listening to Padme anymore, his anger had taken hold of him and all he could think about was killing Cyu. Cyu's adrenaline was running high so that he lashed out and Anakin and grabbed him by his neck and started to squeeze. Padme watched helplessly as Anakin began to choke until he could get his arm with the light saber up. He slashed Cyu across the face and Cyu dropped Anakin and backed up holding his face. Anakin was about to chase him down but noticed Windu coming down the hallway in the other direction. He turned and left Padme and Cyu standing in disbelief in the hallway.  
  
"What happened here?" Windu asked touching Padme's shoulder softly.  
  
"Nothing, we just had a fight that is all." Padme replied wiping her tears away quickly. Cyu slinked away from them with out Windu noticing his gash but now had a reason to hurt the young Skywalker.  
  
~  
  
Anakin stormed to his speeder and jumped into the cockpit and started the speeder up. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he was not going to go back into that room with Padme and have to look into her brown eyes with defeat knowing her red lips had touched those of the pasty creep. Padme rushed out nearly tripping on her dress looking for Anakin. She had run after him down the hallway knowing he'd try to get away and go to some place where he could think.  
  
"Anakin!" She called running over to the passanger side of the speeder. Anakin didn't look at Padme but didn't move the speeder away from her.  
  
"What." He snapped still not looking at her.  
  
"Anakin you didn't even listen to me. Will you let me explain?" Padme asked opening the speeder door and stepped in.  
  
"What else is there to explain? You loved the guy." Anakin concluded.  
  
"Anakin how could you be so foolish. I never loved Cyu; I told you I was lonely and stupid. I thought I would never find you again and Cyu was my only source of compassion that I needed." Padme explained as Anakin turned his face to look at her.  
  
"So what was it then?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it wasn't true love. He disappeared after a fight with a bounty hunter and no one ever heard from him until now."  
  
"And you were worried."  
  
"Well a little, but only because I am good natured like that. Plus he reminded me of you a lot. That is another reason why I chose to accept his affection. Oh Ani, you have to believe me that I love you. Nothing could ever come between us, that creep Cyu is not part of my affection anymore and never will be." Padme pleaded as she touched Anakin's cheek softly. Anakin leaned in and kissed padme softly cherishing her soft lips but then the thought of Cyu's cracked lips touching her delicate, soft ones flashed through his mind and he pulled back with a jolt.  
  
"I'm sorry Padme, it's going to take time for me to get over the shock." Anakin replied leaving out the jealousy part.  
  
"You're jealous too, and it's normal to feel that way Ani." Padme said soothingly.  
  
"You better go back to the room, it's getting late." Anakin advised.  
  
"What about you?" Padme asked opening the speeder door.  
  
"I need some time to myself." Anakin told her as she closed the speeder door and watched him speed off into the dark sky. Padme let out a sigh as her breath became mists in the cold air around her.  
  
~  
  
"Excellent, so you have Anakin questioning Padme's love now?" the emperor asked looking up from his black cloak that covered his ghostly white skin his yellow eyes watching the young Jedi standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes I do master, Anakin is cracking slowly. The anger is taking hold of him because he lashed out at me and gave me this scar." Cyu replied  
  
"So what is your plan now, Cyu?" the emperor asked.  
  
"I will get Anakin's position in protecting Padme"  
  
"Good plan. I like it."  
  
"Thank you sir, I couldn't have done it with out your taining." Cyu smiled. 


	5. Ch. 5

Anakin didn't return that night to Padme and Padme lay in her deserted bed twisting the covers that use to be Anakin around her fingers. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed softly. She had wished that the truth would wash away with the tears but the ache in her heart still remained and burned. The soft light coming from the window blinked on and off as passing speeders soared by. Padme wasn't really listing to the hum of the speeders all she was listing to were he soft sobs and her longing to hear Anakin's shallow breathing.  
  
A door opened in the night as Padme sat up with a start to see a figure that look like Anakin in the doorway. She breathed deeply as a smiled spread across her face but that quickly faded when a blue beam swooshed out.  
  
"Ani…what…?" Padme started to ask shrinking back into her pillow, her back up against the headboard.  
  
"Padme, you were unfaithful to me. You lied to me." The dark figure replied stepping closer.  
  
"I didn't lie Ani, I don't love Cyu! I love you." Padme pleaded.  
  
"Prove it to me then."  
  
"I don't have to prove my love you know I love you!"  
  
"Wrong answer Padme." The figure said getting on the bed stand up by his knees.  
  
"Ani!" Padme wailed covering her face up with her arm.  
  
The figure knocked her upside the head so the she fell out of bed onto the floor with a large thump. Padme shook her head and looked up only to see the figure had jumped off the bed and was now standing in front of her with his light saber raised.  
  
"You are one cheap whore you know that Padme, playing me like I was some kind of fool when I gave you everything. What did you think would happen huh? Run off with that creep and leave me?"  
  
"No Ani, you have it all wrong. I love you." Padme pleaded as she began to sob.  
  
"You lied!" Cried the figure kicking her in her stomach so she groaned. "And your still lying!"  
  
"No I'm not I promise!" Padme wailed feeling a burning sensation on her back. She screamed with horror to find that she had been cut across the back by the light saber. "Why are you doing this Ani, why!?" Padme asked him between sobs.  
  
"Because I love you Padme." The figure laughed. Padme knew her fate and laid her head on the ground and squeezed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Fine then go ahead and kill me!" Padme screamed, as a hand gently was place on her back. Padme opened her eyes to find that the dark figure was now leaning down next to her.  
  
"Padme?" asked the figure. Padme sat frozen not knowing what to do. The figure rose back up and kicked his discarded light saber and bent over and picked it up realizing it was his. He then flipped on the lights to reveal himself. Anakin stooped down again next to Padme with a worried and look.  
  
"Get away from me!" Padme screamed kicking herself off him. She then stumbled up and ran out the door looking for anyone to keep her safe.  
  
"What was that all about?" Anakin wondered as Windu and Yoda appeared in the doorway moments later looking at him.  
  
"I see, we have caught the killer in the act." Windu said to Yoda as Yoda squished his face up in disgust.  
  
"Anakin, killer he is not. More evidence we need."  
  
"Wait killer?" Anakin asked as he rose to face the two masters.  
  
"I see you have your light saber in your hands boy, give it here" Windu demanded stretching out his arm.  
  
Anakin gave his light saber up reluctantly as Windu looked at him with shame.  
  
"We expected great things from you boy." He told Anakin as he left the doorway.  
  
"Master Yoda what is going on?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Killer there has been, you are not. Windu clouded thoughts he has. Assaulted Padme has been, assaulter she thinks you be."  
  
"What Padme thinks I tried to kill her?" Anakin asked shocked. Padme would never have doubted Anakin but this time it seemed she had gone off the deep end.  
  
"Foreseen this I have, who this killer is I know not. Gain Padme's trust back you must young Skywalker otherwise grave things fall upon you."  
  
"I will master Yoda, somehow I will."  
  
~  
  
Padme woke up to see the blue walls of the healers and to feel the uncomfortable sterile sheets around her. She sat up and bit and yawned to find that a person was sleeping in the chair nearby. She realized that it was Cyu who was sleeping on the armrest. He looked like he hadn't slept all night because dark circles were under his eyes and he was snoring loudly in the chair.  
  
"Cyu?" Padme asked as Cyu stirred and opened his green eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hello Padme. How are you feeling? You look much better."  
  
"I feel fine except for my back." Padme smiled but the remembered the trauma she had just gone through the night before and the smile faded away.  
  
"I am really sorry about what happened last night, looked like Anakin snapped." Cyu replied.  
  
"How…do you know about that?" Padme asked suspiciously.  
  
"Padme, it's going around. The council is going to meet all together about it today to see what is going to happen to Anakin. Doesn't look to good for our buddy."  
  
Padme sat quietly in her bed in deep thought. Tears started to brim her eyes as she sobbed loudly. "It's all my fault…"  
  
"No Padme it's not your fault, he has no right to get upset at you and try to kill you like that. No matter how jealous he gets. If he brings harm to you then he doesn't love you." Cyu told Padme getting up and sitting on her bed. He reached out and pushed away her straggly brown hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly. "Whatever happens Padme I will protect you from him, I say forget about him for the time being, he just will want to hurt you again."  
  
"Wait, tell me one more time, who wants to hurt who here?" Anakin asked leaning in the doorway. Padme jumped at the site of him as Cyu rose from her bedside.  
  
"You tried to kill Padme, you have no right to be in here." Cyu snapped.  
  
"That hasn't been proven Cyu, so I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Anakin said entering to room.  
  
"It will be proven and I will make sure of it for Padme's sake. I will not have you hurting her again!" Cyu replied placing a hand on Padme's shoulder protectively.  
  
"Don't touch her you dick, I never tried to kill her and Padme knows it." Anakin snapped.  
  
"Don't speak for her Anakin, she knows you did it cause you were jealous. You were never the understanding patient type." Cyu said sliding his hand down Padme's arm and taking her hand. This triggered Anakin so that he reached to his right and grabbed his light saber and clicked it on so that the blue light from it came out.  
  
"Anakin!" Padme cried.  
  
"So Anakin you going to try and kill me too? Huh? Just cause Padme believes me?" Cyu taunted letting go of Padme's hand.  
  
"I am just going to kill you cause you framed me!" Anakin yelled. He then raised his light saber and swung at Cyu so that he jumped up and dodged the light saber and clicked on his own.  
  
"We going to do this like men or animals Anakin?"  
  
"Animals cause you are one!" Anakin cried swinging again. Cyu blocked his swing and shoved it backwards only to block another swing on the other side. He kicked Anakin away with his foot and laughed.  
  
"Weak." Cyu laughed but Anakin stopped his backwards stumble and came back and swung his light saber and hit Cyu's light saber out of his hand leaving him defenseless.  
  
"What was that?" Anakin asked as Cyu scowled at him.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Padme commanded standing between Anakin and Cyu. She helped Cyu off the floor and pointed to the door looking at Anakin.  
  
"Padme…" Anakin tried to explain.  
  
"GO NOW ANAKIN!" Padme interrupted him pointing to the door again. Anakin left like a dog with his tail between his legs. He walked out into the hallway and clicked his light saber off and looked at it. First of all he had stolen the light saber from Windu and second of all Padme now thought he was a killer cause him trying to kill Cyu. He was falling hopelessly into Cyu's traps and now Cyu had won, he had gotten Padme's trust. What was happening to him…he was letting his anger take a hold of his actions… 


	6. Ch. 6

Anakin stood before the council proud with his chin up high and his eyes meeting firmly with Windu's. The council circled him with Cyu on the end.  
  
"Anakin we have heard that you have tired to attack Padme and kill her, is there any reason that this could be false?" Windu questioned noticing Anakin's light saber attached to his belt.  
  
"Yes because it's not true Master Windu." Anakin replied firmly.  
  
" Well what evidence do you have to prove this?" Windu asked.  
  
"Evidence that convicts Anakin of crime we show first hm?" Yoda suggested seeing Anakin's desperate situation.  
  
"Yes well I believe that means me since Padme has chosen me to stand for her today." Cyu replied getting up from his seat.  
  
"That's not justice, I demand that Padme be in here for this." Anakin cried looking at Cyu.  
  
"Your demands will not be met because you are the one on trail Anakin." Obi-wan told him taking Cyu's seat.  
  
"Alright let's hear what you have to say Cyu." Windu asked waving his hand at him.  
  
"Padme reported that her attacker entered the room and turned on his light saber. He then started to say how she cheated on him and this was the reason he gave for killing her. He then proceeded to hit her over the head with his light saber and was about to finish the job until he heard a noise in the hallway and decided to leave it and try to gain her trust back like nothing happened." Cyu told the council as their eyes drifted to Anakin.  
  
"Did she tell you the exact words of the attacker?" Windu asked.  
  
"No master, she was much too frightened to remember them." Cyu replied.  
  
"Hmmm…" Yoda sounded as the council turned to him. "Hitting over the head is a coward act, Jedi never do this he would. Like Anakin I think not."  
  
"Well master Yoda and I found Padme in the hallway bleeding from the back and we went back to the room to find Anakin with the light saber and blood stains on his clothing which were tested and it was Padme's blood and no other finger prints were found on the light saber." Windu reported.  
  
"I had blood on my clothing because I had walked in the room and found her sobbing on the floor and I tried to help her by helping her up and that's how the blood got there." Anakin told the council.  
  
"Wouldn't we have seen you in the hallway?" Windu asked suspiciously.  
  
"Another entrance you use boy? Hm?" Yoda questioned.  
  
"Well, I came in through the window in the main room…" Anakin admitted.  
  
"He lies see!" Cyu accused.  
  
"Cyu calm down, let him speak." Obi-wan encouraged.  
  
"Why did you do this Anakin you are not suppose to be with the senator when she is asleep." Windu pointed out drumming his fingers together.  
  
"I…um…I had to see her…" Anakin stuttered.  
  
"After she was asleep?" Cyu questioned.  
  
"Well yeah I have a right to." Anakin snapped then realized his mistake.  
  
"What right is that Anakin?" Obi-wan asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I…just…do" Anakin answered.  
  
"Telling the truth you are not." Yoda replied shaking his head.  
  
"Anakin is there something else we should know? Sneaking around Padme's room while she is sleeping and getting mad because she cheated on you?" Windu asked.  
  
"Padme and I…we…are…" Anakin started looking at the council in shame. He knew this was going to shatter all his relationships with them and their trust. He hung his head and finished, "We are married."  
  
"What?" Obi-wan answered sitting up in disbelief.  
  
"This is an outrage, Anakin you know the Jedi law." Windu scolded.  
  
"I know master but don't you think it's unfair? Love makes our world work; with out it none of us would be here. Love is a great feeling and no one should be kept from it. Padme and married because we love each other and nothing could have stopped us. We were destined for each other."  
  
"It's the law Anakin, it's in place so nothing like this happens." Obi-wan replied.  
  
"So we have proven that Anakin was the attacker? Council?" Windu asked looking around.  
  
"Agree I do not." Yoda replied, "Easy this is to frame someone. Greed taken over his heart it has and moved him to the dark side."  
  
"I am sorry my old friend but the council rules against you." Windu replied bowing his head.  
  
"No…" Anakin whispered looking hardly at Cyu. An evil smirk spread across his face like he had won. Anakin knew he couldn't let this happen.  
  
"Master please I haven't even…"  
  
"Anakin take the punishment, trust me I think it will be less harsh if you try to argue." Obi-wan cut Anakin off.  
  
"Yes master." Anakin replied obediently.  
  
"Anakin the council had decided that if we had convicted you of this crime we would send you to Hoth with Obi-wan to continue your training as a Jedi." Windu told him.  
  
"And the marriage?" Cyu asked.  
  
"What about Padme she will be unprotected" Anakin added.  
  
Windu held up his hand and replied, "The marriage will be ended by a divorce and Cyu shall protect Padme."  
  
"What!!!" Anakin cried but Obi-wan led him to the hallway.  
  
"Anakin just go along with it, if you fight this you will have no life. Try to pick up where it was left off, you don't need Padme." Obi-wan told Anakin.  
  
"No! I won't! I didn't try to kill her!" Anakin protested.  
  
Cyu exited the meeting room and nodded to Anakin in a mocking way and walked down the hallway and was met by Padme who gave him a quick hug and proceeded to Anakin.  
  
"Ani?" Padme asked as Anakin turned around to see her the last time. "I am sorry this has happened to you. You're a great guy and I am sure you'll be happy somewhere else."  
  
"You still think I killed you don't you!" Anakin snapped at her.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Padme I thought you were smarter than that!" Anakin spat at her as Obi-wan pushed him away.  
  
Padme watched him walk down the hallway and knew she would probably never see him again. She felt a little piece of her heart being torn from her, it hurt but she knew that is was necessary. She still loved him for some reason and wanted to believe him but the facts went against her feelings. A tear splashed off her cheek and onto the golden floor. She looked down at the sparkling droplet and promised herself that it would be the last tear shed because of Anakin.  
  
Anakin looked back and Padme and promised himself that he would be back to set things right and to give Cyu is rightful punishment, even if it cost him his own life. 


	7. Ch. 7

The sun dipped over the horizon as Padme stood on her balcony looking hopelessly into the orange and red oblivion wishing she could feel Anikin's strong arms around her shoulder once again. She hugged her own shoulder and let out a sigh from her chest just as the fantasy in her head was replaced with something tangible. Cyu had wrapped his arms around her waist and was resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Cyu!" Padme jumped as she turned to face him knocking him off balance for a moment.  
  
"Hi Padme, I was coming to check up on you. It's been a week since Anikin left and you haven't done anything but be depressed."  
  
"Well Cyu it's hard for someone to let go of a special person like that. Anikin was my whole life. We had dreams and plans together and now the council wants to rip us apart which isn't fair! They didn't even ask me to be at the meeting, I would have liked to fight this."  
  
"Well I told you, they would have felt that your presences would be totally unacceptable and dangerous on that matter cause your attacker was there."  
  
"They can't prove it to me that he tried to kill me, no one can! I know Anikin better than that. I saw him board the ship Cyu, he looked so sad. I was watching from my room not knowing what the heck was going on cause you didn't tell me anything!" Padme accused.  
  
'Exactly the way I wanted it Padme, your little hand maiden was a good trick on Anikin, he saw us hug and it set him off so now he thinks you don't care about him.' Cyu thought in his mind as he brushed his hand across her golden cheek but she turned away.  
  
"Don't touch me, you're creepy when you do that. You know I don't trust you anymore. Ever since Anikin left you've been nothing but happy and it's all too weird for me."  
  
Cyu cocked his head to the side, "Well that's because I wanted him gone Padme."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I was the one who sent him away Padme, he never tried to kill you, wasn't it the perfect frame? Your little lover boy was telling the truth and all the council believed me. It was way too perfect."  
  
Padme backed up to the railing of the balcony and shook her head at the information he was boasted about. "How…how did you…?"  
  
"Easy, I simply stole his little light saber and attacked you after I knew he would be coming back in a bad mood hoping you would think he was the killer too. I disappeared knowing also that he would return into the window at a certain time because I placed a tracking device on him. You were strong minded my pretty little flower so that's the only flaw in this plan so when the council told me to tell you to report to the council meeting over all this I simply altered the message so that you would not appear and mess anything up. I got him banished and added a little sting at the end to him. A little salt on the open wound if you will."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Padme snapped.  
  
"Oh I paid your hand maiden to hang herself all over me after the meeting as he was departing and tell him off pretty badly. You should have seen his look." Cyu boasted grabbing her wrists.  
  
"Don't touch me you slime ball!" Padme cried snapping her wrist out of his grip. She rubbed her wrist giving an evil sideward glance at Cyu smirking at her and asked, "So the hospital, that was a set up too. You were just trying to get Anikin mad so that the council would be believe you."  
  
"Yes that was my intent, I also wanted you to believe me too. You almost did too didn't you darling?"  
  
"No! Anikin was already in enough trouble at the time so I shooed him away because if he was found in my hospital room then our secret marriage might have to come out. Plus you two were fighting and one of you had to go. As much as I would have liked it to be you, I knew that Anikin would be the better choice for his safety." Padme explained.  
  
"Ah, crafty little thing aren't you, just how I remember you." Cyu smiled grabbing her wrists and pulled her closer.  
  
"You try anything Cyu and I swear I will have Yoda kick your ass!" Padme hissed.  
  
"That green thing? Ha! Trust me I think I can handle him." Cyu laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen him fight." Padme warned twisting her wrist free with a typical dance twist over her head and then kicked Cyu back into the sliding door with her left foot.  
  
"Padme your just as fiery and spirited as I remembered you to be but you forget what I told you years ago." Cyu replied getting up slowly as Padme put her fists out to fight.  
  
"And what is that? I am a prick and I think I will come back and screw your life over?" Padme taunted.  
  
"I would turn to the dark side if you didn't love me. I did Padme, I am now on the other side of the force and there is such power I wouldn't even dream of challenging myself."  
  
"So that is where you went when you disappeared! You turned!" Padme thought aloud as Cyu nodded.  
  
"That's right Padme, I loved you so much but you would not stop your talk about that stupid boy Anikin! It was always Anikin this and Anikin that so I thought if I came back a much more powerful man I could win your love but I guess that's not the case anymore. I wasn't planning on him coming back and you two getting married while I was gone."  
  
"Anikin and I were meant for each other, the only reason why I dated you was because you reminded me of him. I was so desperate for his love! Cyu I am sorry to have used you that way but I was young and I wasn't thinking you'd totally fall in love with me like this." Padme replied.  
  
"Oh so now you think I will back off? No way darling, I will give you a choice either me or death. My master has ordered me to kill you as soon as possible and frame it on Anikin. Now you can run off with me and we can fake your death and put that miserable boy to death or we can do it the hard way." Cyu reasoned.  
  
"I would never ever dream of going with you and killing Anikin." Padme snapped.  
  
"Alright I guess it's the hard way then huh darling? Too bad cause you are such a beautiful girl." Cyu replied switching his light saber on. Padme screamed as she backed up to the edge of her balcony railing.  
  
Cyu took a swing at her but Padme ducked and hooked her foot around of one of his legs and pulled it out from underneath him. Cyu fell backwards as Padme quickly caught herself from falling backwards and leaned over Cyu. His eyes were shut as blood was trickling out of his mouth. Padme lowered herself to rest her hand on his chest to see if he was breathing but Cyu caught her hand and pushed her backwards so she was on her back and he was leaning over her.  
  
"So this is it for you darling, I am sorry it had to end this way for you." Cyu apologized.  
  
"Hey you don't have to kill me you jerk!" Padme spat at him as he raised his light saber above his head. Padme had enough room to lift her leg and hit Cyu right in his crotch and slide herself away from him. She helped herself up by the railing and looked over it to see the zooming cars fly by. She looked back to see Cyu was guarding the exit seeing her plan form in her head.  
  
"No where to run Padme, that was a nice trick you pulled on me but I don't think it's going to work." Cyu squeaked out still holding his crotch with one hand.  
  
"Not exactly." Padme smiled getting up on the railing and turned to face him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Cyu asked as Padme leaned backwards and began to fall to the ground. The only sound she heard in her ears was the swooshing of air and the buzz of passing speeders.  
  
~  
  
Anikin woke up with a jolt out of his bed as he felt his heart pounding in his chest with such a force that he probably could have seen an imprint of it on his sweaty skin. He turned to look out at the icy terrain outside his window and scowled and the moon.  
  
"Cyu…" he growled.  
  
"I felt it too Anikin." Obi-wan answered in the darkness flipping on the light in his room. Anikin looked up to find his master in the doorway fully dressed with a practice ball in his hand and Anikin's saber in his other.  
  
"Master?" Anikin asked.  
  
"Anikin once I got to this planet I finally was able to sense the fear that you had sensed. I think Cyu is powerful enough to have clouded the master's minds." Obi-wan explained.  
  
Anikin jumped out of bed and started getting himself dressed while saying, "I have to go to her, she's in trouble."  
  
"Not with out some training first, I want you to be prepared for this guy Anikin and not go to him blind. I think Padme can handle herself for at least one more day."  
  
"Alright master, but only one more day." Anikin agreed finished getting dressed.  
  
~  
  
Padme staged out of the trash can as some passer-bys looked at her strange. They had seen the senator fall out of the sky and right into a trashcan. Padme took the bits of garbage off herself. Her body was aching from the broken fall as her clothing was stained red on her right arm and both her legs. She looked up at the place where she fell from and began to rush towards the building and right up to the Jedi's meeting place.  
  
Once in the room she was surprised to see most of the masters there in the room finishing up some matters.  
  
"Senator?" One of them asked looking her up and down.  
  
"I can explain trust me, I would love to explain." Padme smiled seeing now that she was finally safe.  
  
"You better explain Padme, I was worried." Cyu replied appearing from the shadows. Padme nearly died right there.  
  
"Cyu tells us you ran off in search of Anikin maybe?" Windu asked.  
  
"No he tried…" Padme started but trailed seeing the hopeless situation. "I got lost."  
  
"Well let me escort you back to your room Padme." Cyu offered taking her arm. Once out of the room he twisted her arm and looked her straight in the eyes, "Padme your not hard to figure out you know that? I knew you'd go running to them once free. Trust me that is not smart to do cause I can twist them to my will and if I have my way you will have a worse death than what I plan for you."  
  
Padme nodded in agreement and began to sob as Cyu led her back to her room and threw her in it. He then locked the door and put the key in his pocket and ordered the windows locked immediately from the outside only. 


	8. Ch. 8

Anaikin arrived at the Jedi's meeting place the next day like his master Obi-wan had promised him. It was late in the day and the Jedi masters were packing up their work and returning to their rooms to sleep.  
  
Anakin ran down the hallways and stopped at Padme's door. He reached out and tried to jiggle the handle but it angrily bounced back with out the door opening.  
  
"Looking for someone Anakin?" Windu asked as Anakin turned around.  
  
"Master Windu I have to find her, she's in trouble! Cyu is not what you think." Anikin tried to reason.  
  
"You were not what we thought boy, I'll make a deal with you right now Anikin. If you leave right now I won't tell the council that I found you here again." Windu bargained. Anakin looked at Windu and replied, "I am sorry but I can't leave until I know Padme is alright."  
  
"I assure you she's fine." Windu replied annoyed.  
  
"I assure you she's not." Anikin snapped using the force to break the door open. Windu stepped inside to find the room disheveled with tables overturned and furniture upside down. "What.happened?" Windu asked stunned at the room's appearance.  
  
"Most likely Cyu made Padme go somewhere with him so he could finish her off and then return here and frame me." Anakin though out loud to himself. He walked over to the closet and checked over the clothing.  
  
"What makes you think that I will believe you?" Windu asked as Anakin threw something at him from inside the closet.  
  
"Take a look at that, Cyu's light saber which happens to look a lot like mine. Isn't that strange?"  
  
"You make you point clear Anikin. I know this light saber isn't yours by the sheer shape of it."  
  
"Exactly, but where would Cyu be taking Padme to kill her? Probably somewhere easy to frame it on me." Anakin thought.  
  
"South garden, no one ever goes there and it's far enough away from the main buildings that he'd never be discovered." Obi-wan suggested coming in the room and taking a look around.  
  
"Master? Have you come to help?" Anakin asked. "This is your battle boy, I simply have come as backup." Obi-wan insisted.  
  
"Fight well Anakin, I know you will." Windu encouraged as Anakin walked to the door.  
  
"I will Master Windu."  
  
"Also, I am sorry for being against you. We were right all along, you did show us great things." Anakin smiled and ran down the hall after Obi-wan towards the south garden.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan arrived in the south garden minutes later to find that it was completely empty and very still. The wind rustled the long fingers of the trees and made the flowers bend to it's will but there was no sign of one disturbance.  
  
Anikin's mind started to rattle off all the things that could have happened, and his anger rose. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!" He called as his voice echoed off the marble columns surrounding the garden.  
  
"No need to shout." Came Cyu's answer, his voice seemed to be everywhere mocking Anikin.  
  
"Show yourself." Anikin snapped taking out his light saber and turning it on.  
  
"Oh you're going to finish me off once and for all huh?" Cyu asked laughing.  
  
"What did you do to Padme?" Anikin growled.  
  
"Padme? Oh Padme.I'm afraid you just missed her. If you got here a little faster maybe you would have been able to save her." Cyu informed him.  
  
"I don't believe you." Anikin replied as Cyu appeared in front of him like some hologram picture.  
  
"Well that's too bad cause that tells me you haven't found her dead body yet." Cyu snickered turning on his own light saber.  
  
"You're lying." Anikin yelled charging at him locking light sabers with Cyu's red beam.  
  
"Maybe I am Anikin but that's just what you want to believe. You don't know the truth and so you choose to believe what you want." Cyu snapped shoving Anikin away with his light saber. Cyu took a swing at him but Anikin locked sabers with him again.  
  
"You'd never kill Padme because you love her and just the though of her blood spilled because of you would make you sick."  
  
"Stop talking about yourself Anikin, only a Jedi would think that way."  
  
"You're a Jedi just like me Cyu so there is no difference."  
  
"That's where your wrong boy." Cyu smirked shoving Anikin away again with his foot this time. Anikin stumbled backwards but caught his balance and stared coldly into Cyu's eyes. "I was once a Jedi until I converted into the darkside, now I have such powers that no Jedi could ever stop me. I have changed, I use to be a sap like you but the dark side has changed me."  
  
"That's why the masters turned against me, you clouded their thoughts. I could read your fears like a book yet they couldn't." Anikin thought aloud.  
  
"That's right and I was worried you'd figure out that I worked for the dark side but you never did. Now Padme is dead."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You should have seen the way she screamed as my light saber cut her pale sweaty skin Anikin. One slash and she was on the floor begging for mercy holding her side that was becoming red with the crimson blood. I cut so deep that it came out in pools around her. Her salty tears never made me stop once; her brown eyes were overflowing with tears of pain. No one could save her at the point because she'd lost too much blood at that time and her little fragile heart broke and bled with her body because her husband wasn't there to protect her." Cyu taunted.  
  
Anikin's blood started to boil as his teeth clenched together with anger. He focused on Cyu with such concentration that Obi-wan was even surprised because he was never that focused. Anikin charged again but this time ducked when Cyu went to lock sabers with him again and swiped his saber at Cyu's stomach. Cyu jumped back before it hit his skin and kicked Anikin's feet out from underneath him.  
  
"Poor Padawan, still not done with training. I think your going to go and join your girlfriend soon." Cyu joked kicking him in the stomach.  
  
Anikin looked up at Cyu with pain and hate as he cackled at him lying helpless on the ground. When Cyu went for another kick to the stomach Anikin used both his feet to push off the ground and flip backwards back up to his feet. Then he outstretched his arm to catch his light saber that he had lost. "Well that was cute." Cyu sneered as he charged after Anikin.  
  
Anikin blocked Cyu's saber on the right and left continually not moving and inch but what he didn't sense was Cyu's ability to lift and throw objects behind him. Cyu had lifted a large rock and it was hurtling at him from behind.  
  
"Anikin! Look out!" Obi-wan yelled seeing the rock.  
  
"I got it master." Anikin yelled back thinking he was talking about the saber.  
  
Obi-wan jumped and rolled right in the path of the rock and clicked his saber on. Right as the rock passed above him he lifted his saber up and cut the rock in half so the two halves flew right by Anikin not touching him.  
  
Aanikin was still fighting intensively trying to become the offensive side of the saber duel. Cyu was still dominating the offensive with his complex until he locked sabers with Anikin their faces inches away from each other. They both stared into one another's eyes with such hate. Sweat was now brimming both their foreheads but neither one showed weakness.  
  
"I tire of this saber duel Anikin, what do you say we spice things up a bit?" Cyu suggested taking his saber away and stepped back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anikin asked not lowering his saber one inch.  
  
Cyu laughed and started to vaporize into thin air along with his red bladed saber. Anikin looked frantically around trying to see Cyu but in an instant he felt a saber rip through his arm leaving an ugly gash but his arm was still attached.  
  
"Anikin! Try to sense him with the force your eyes are no use here." Obi- wan called to Anikin seeing the situation.  
  
"I am trying master, but he's using some kind of side of the force that is hard to sense." Anikin cried swiping his saber through the air but hitting nothing. Anikin was knocked to the floor as Cyu's laughing could be heard.  
  
"Anikin get up!" Obi-wan encouraged.  
  
"I can't!" Anikin told his master as he was trying to push himself up by his hands.  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes and walked forward with his light saber out. He sensed Cyu's negative energy and could see him with his foot on Anikin's back. With his eyes still closed Obi-wan swung his light saber at Cyu so that Cyu was forced to doge it by bending backwards. This allowed his foot to be removed from Anikin's back and Cyu was on his back with out his light saber. "Go Anikin! Get you saber and finish him!" Obi-wan commanded as he stepped back and opened his eyes again.  
  
Anikin instantly sprung back into action and was on his feet. Anikin closed his eyes and sensed Cyu on the ground. He walked over with his eyes still closed and kicked Cyu in the chin so that he flew backwards a few inches. Cyu used the momentum to roll backwards and get on his feet again.  
  
"So you can sense me now? Seems like I pissed you off enough so that your jedi powers finally kicked in." Cyu taunted.  
  
"Trust me Cyu I have wanted to rip you in half with my saber ever since I first met you." Anikin growled swinging his saber at the air again but Cyu leaned the opposite way.  
  
"You have such a temper, seems like you'd be perfect for the dark side." Cyu pointed out catching Anikin's hand while he was swinging his saber at him again.  
  
Anikin opened his eyes and his temper flared again he let go off his saber so that it floated in the air where Cyu, still invisible, held it. He flipped backwards twice and landed on his feet. Cyu stood stunned with the saber in his hand.  
  
Anikin stretched out his hand and his saber started moving towards him fast bringing Cyu along with it. Anikin kicked Cyu in the chest when he was close enough and took caught his saber before it hit the ground. He then shot out his other hand to catch Cyu by the collar before he hit the ground so that they were face to face. Cyu re-materialized so that he was a solid human again.  
  
"So this is the end for you, a pity no one will miss you." Anikin smirked.  
  
"I'm not dead yet boy, don't ever think you've won until your opponent is dead." Cyu cried taking his arm with his saber in it and swinging it at Anikin's head. Anikin used his other hand with the light saber to stop Cyu's blade and then twisted his saber around in his hand so that he cut off Cyu's hand with the saber in it.  
  
Cyu's face became an instant prune as his mouth yelled out in pain. Anikin laughed a bit looking at Cyu's expression of pure pain.  
  
"Sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Anikin, why are you doing this? Think of everything you could have on the dark side! My mission was to kill Padme and make you an outcast so that you would join the dark side. My master has noticed that you are a great fighter and it would have been an honor to fight along side of you." Cyu wheezed through his jolts of pain. "Tell your master to get another Jedi cause I am never going to join the dark side. As for Padme, tell me where she is." Anikin demanded.  
  
"I.killed her, I told you." Cyu replied  
  
Anikin's face went into a scowl as spots began to blur his vision. His face heated up as flames danced in his eyes. His heart instantly melted and splashed down his ribs to his stomach that churned it with acid hate.  
  
"Then this is for her." Anikin told Cyu as he let go of his collar and stuck his light saber right into his stomach. The saber cut the skin as blood started to gush out of hole. Cyu fell to the ground and couldn't even bring his hands up to hold his wound. He was already dead with his eyes rolled back into his skull and a trickle of blood down his chin.  
  
Anikin stood over Cyu's dead body but didn't feel at all relived; he still had his heart churning in the acid of his stomach. He fell to his knees and covered his face with hand hands. He didn't want to cry but the tears kept coming, he longed for Padme's touch her feeling her taste. Now she lingered around in his memories never to become real again. Only in dreams could he ever see her again.  
  
"Anikin." Obi-wan began placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's gone.I couldn't save her master. I promised her I'd protect her and now she's dead!" Anikin snapped getting up, his face red and eyes puffy.  
  
"It's not all your fault Anikin besides."  
  
"No it is my fault, it's all my fault!" Anikin yelled storming off in the other direction.  
  
Obi-wan lowered his head and sighed, "I can still sense her but she's scared. I don't know where she is but she's still alive."  
  
"Sense her I do too Obi-wan." Yoda replied hobbling up behind Obi-wan.  
  
"Yes but Anikin has become so overcome with hate that he can't sense it."  
  
"Show him to look past his anger you must, otherwise death of him their will be." Yoda warned resting on his cane.  
  
Obi-wan sighed and answered, "I am afraid he's too far into his anger already.nothing will be able to stop him but Padme." ~  
  
  
  
"Oh.I underestimated that boy." hissed the master in the hood as he sensed Cyu's death by Anikin. He looked over at Padme who was chained up against the wall. She was tugging at the chains that held her leg tirelessly.  
  
"Anikin will come and rescue me, he knows I'm not dead!" Padme yelled at the hooded figure.  
  
The man in the hood wrapped his long bony fingers around her chin and made Padme's brown eyes look up at his yellow ones that gleamed in the darkness. "Has it ever occurred to you that I want him to come here and get you?"  
  
Padme shook her head no not knowing what the hooded man meant. He let go of her chin and walked back over to his desk and sat down again. "I want him to come here to he will convert to the dark side. With him I could be a supreme ruler."  
  
"He'll never convert." Padme assured the hooded man.  
  
"We have way to make him convert Padme." The hooded man laughed as Padme gasped finally understanding his plan. 


	9. Ch. 9

Anakin angrily threw clothing into his open suitcase as Obi-wan watched him from the doorway. Anakin had an evil glitter in his eye and Obi- wan had no trouble sensing his anger.  
  
"Where are you going Anakin?" Obi-wan asked in a concern voice, as Anakin never broke his stride to answer.  
  
"I'm going to find whoever Cyu's boss was, he's going to pay for what he made Cyu do to Padme."  
  
"Anakin slow down and try to sense Padme, she is still alive but scared. You still have time to save her." Obi-wan told Anakin.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You were against me just like everyone else! I don't trust you anymore even if you are my master." Anakin snapped closing the lid of his suitcase.  
  
Obi-wan stood stunned as Anakin faced him with a scowl. He saw now that Anakin had gone beyond his control and would never be able to use the light side of the force again. The boy had always been drifting to the dark side and there was no cure for his destiny.  
  
"Very well Anakin, you have my permission to leave." Obi-wan granted as Anakin took his suitcase in his hand.  
  
"Good cause I would have left even with out your permission Obi-wan." Anikin declared going for the door.  
  
"I know you would have Anakin, you've become overcome by your anger."  
  
"Stop trying to change my mind, I am going to seek revenge on the man who ordered the death of Padme." Anakin snapped leaving the room.  
  
"You'll never come back though.good bye young Skywalker." Obi-wan whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek and wet his beard.  
  
Yoda watched as Anakin walked passed him in the hallway and sensed what he was about to do. He shook his green head in disapproval but did not speak because he knew there was nothing left to save Anakin from his anger.  
  
~ Padme sat on the cold floor holding her stomach tightly as she watched the hooded figure sitting at his desk with his eyes closed. She couldn't understand what he was doing but she knew he was up to no good. "Why do you hold your stomach like that?" the hooded man asked still not opening his eyes.  
  
Padme shrunk back to the wall still holding her stomach protectively and answered, "I'm just hungry that's all."  
  
"I see.if you wait just another ten minutes your Anakin should be here. I have sent someone to find him and bring him here. He has let his anger take over his thoughts and is ready to come to the dark side."  
  
"He'll still never convert, he's smarter than that." Padme declared  
  
"No my dear, he was smarter than that." Laughed the hooded man.  
  
~  
  
Anakin walked into a bar and looked around and found a seat over in the corner. He had been looking all day for any lead and had found nothing. His temper flared as a girl approached him. She was dressed in normal padawan clothing that was blue and had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Your Anakin aren't you?" she asked sitting down across from him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Anakin asked suspiciously.  
  
"I heard you were looking for the Dark Lord Sidious."  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
"I know where he is, in fact he told me to come and find you. Seems to me he has something that you want." The brown haired girl tempted.  
  
"Padme." Anakin whispered aloud as the girl nodded.  
  
"So are you going to come with me?"  
  
"Can I trust you?" Anikin asked.  
  
"Since when do you need trust? It's Padme and I have been your only lead so far."  
  
"Fair enough, lead me to her now." Anikin demanded.  
  
"Certainly, just doing my job. You know it will be a pleasure working with you, it's the reason why I took this job." The padawan smiled leading him out of the bar. "Huh?" Anakin asked confused but she had already sped off in her speeder. He rushed to his speeder and kicked it into gear and followed after her.  
  
~  
  
Anakin stopped behind the padawan at a dark building that shot up into the black sky that was clouded over with deep gray clouds. He shuddered at the site of the pyramid looking building that was red and looked old and warn.  
  
"This way and watch your step, the stairs aren't what they use to be." The girl warned walking up some stone steps.  
  
Anakin followed close behind and entered a room filled with black marble. The then stepped into an elevator tube that shot them into another part of the building.  
  
"We are now in the main office go through those golden doors." Instructed the padwan as Anakin stepped out of the tube into another black marble room with golden doors out in front of him. Each step he took echoed off the walls as he approached the golden doors. The doors opened by them selves as Anakin went into a completely dark room.  
  
"Hello?" Anakin asked as his voice answered him back. The doors slammed behind him as the lights snapped on and the hooded man sitting in his desk became visible.  
  
"Hello Anakin Skywalker." The hooded figured greeted.  
  
"So you're the one, you sent Cyu to kill Padme." Anakin accused taking his light saber out from his belt.  
  
"You're right about sending Cyu to kill Padme but he didn't kill her." The hooded figured explained as he waned his hands and lights flashed on to show Padme chained to the wall frightened, "I have better use for her now."  
  
"Padme!"  
  
"Anakin! Don't do anything he wants!" Padme screamed as the hooded figured waved his hand again and shocked Padme.  
  
"Hey stop that now!" Anakin demanded clicking his saber on.  
  
"Or what? You slice me in half? I doubt it. We can do this like civilized people if you'd like or I could kill her now."  
  
"What do you mean by civilized?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I let Padme go."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You work for me." The hooded figured told Anakin.  
  
"Convert to the dark side, never." Anakin hissed.  
  
"Alright, well I guess I will kill Padme then cause she is no use to me." The hooded figure thought aloud.  
  
"Don't you touch her."  
  
"You can't save her boy, you're just a padawan. Weak because Obi-wan never trained you and you were to wrapped up in your secret marriage to Padme."  
  
"Take that back." Anakin snapped.  
  
"Come on Skywalker, just try to hurt me." The hooded figure taunted.  
  
Anakin charged after the hooded figure but just as he lifted his light saber the hooded figure shocked him backwards. Anakin flew back letting his light saber fly out of his hand and skid over by the opposite wall.  
  
"You can't win Skywalker, give it up." The figure told Anakin as he got to his feet.  
  
"Don't listen to him Anakin.please." Padme pleaded, as she was shocked again.  
  
"Stop it!!" Anakin yelled kneeling down next to padme and taking her chin in his hands.  
  
"Anakin save yourself I'll be fine they can't kill me." Padme said slowly looking at his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"No that would be selfish of me, I came here to save you not hurt you. I could never live with myself if I just left with out knowing you'd be ok." Anakin told Padme stroking her hair lightly.  
  
"Anakin there is something I haven't told you." Padme told Anakin while resting her chin on his shoulder. "I am pregnant."  
  
"A baby? My baby?" Anakin stuttered unable to think.  
  
"Yes your baby.we finally can have a family." Padme smiled.  
  
"No, I want you to take care of that baby. Let it know that it did have a father but he had to protect his family." Anakin instructed as he placed a gentle hand on Padme's stomach to feel the baby kick at his hand.  
  
"No Anakin.you can't." Padme sobbed her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Let the baby know I did love it and never forget I will always love you." Anakin said as he kissed Padme on the lips gently. He then got up off his knees and walked back over to the hooded figure.  
  
"Are you ready to reconsider Anakin?" The hooded man asked.  
  
"Yes, I will convert if you promise never to bring harm to my wife or my baby." Anakin bargained.  
  
"Done." The hooded figured replied as the chain was released from Padme. She got up and flung her arms around Anakin.  
  
"No I won't let you do this! I can't live with out you Anakin! Please don't leave me." Padme sobbed.  
  
Anakin hugged Padme tightly and whispered, "I will be fine Padme. I will always be with you no matter what."  
  
Padme was then pried away from Anakin by some padawans and escorted out of the main office. Padme kept turning around looking at Anakin. Her whole world spun in her tears and she could feel her heart breaking slowly splashing down with every teardrop. She placed her hand on her stomach and could have sworn her baby was crying along with her.  
  
Anakin watched Padme walk out of his life and even if he knew he had made the right choice he still regretted it. He would miss Padme's warm smile and touch but he could sleep better knowing that she was safe and that his child was safe also. He had sent his heart back with Padme and his unborn child because now he had no heart; he only felt the cold dark evil take over his body as he began his new life of destruction. 


	10. Ch. 10

**Just a note so you guys don't get confused, this takes place about 16 years after the last chapter and Padme's child is born now. Also Luke is not Padme's child, I just needed a "male touch" ^.^ The Jedi's numbers have been decreasing but the Jedi's masters have faith in one girl to bring back the one Jedi that they need to restore the balance to the force.  
  
~  
  
Padme stood on the balcony overlooking the Jedi training forum with pride as she watched the Jedi's fight below her. Her focus was mostly on a chocolate brown haired girl in her early teens battling a sandy blond haired boy.  
  
Obi-wan leaned up against the wall watching their battle intensively making sure that the rules were being followed carefully and no sabers were used as deadly weapons. He called out moves to the girls occasionally to make her battle harder.  
  
The girl was sweaty profusely as strands of her brown hair hung over her sky blue eyes making her more fierce and showing the intensity of the battle. Her body was dainty like a girls should be but she was anything but dainty and proper looking in her deep blue jump suit that was v necked.  
  
Her moves her graceful and deadly as she began to circle the sandy blond haired boy with her blue saber out in front of her. The boy with the clear blue eyes lashed out with his green saber but the girl jumped out of the way quick and swiped at the boy's back. The boy sensed this and arched his back so that she missed and he turned and swung at her but she ducked.  
  
"Excellent now counter attack him" Obi-wan called as the girl kicked at the boy and knocked his saber out of his hand.  
  
"Holy!" The boy cried noticing his saber was gone. He threw his hands up in the air and declared, "Beaten like a dog. Nice job Nara."  
  
"Your not going to even try to beat me?" Nara asked straightening out and clicking her saber off.  
  
"Nah, I've tried at least ten times and I haven't won once." The boy reminded her as Nara giggled.  
  
Nara looked up at her mother on the balcony and smiled at her. Padme smiled back, her lips and wrinkles all looking so soft on her cream colored face. Her brown hair was thinning and turning gray at the tips but she still possessed all the beauty she did before.  
  
"Nara good work, we need to work on counter attacks tomorrow." Obi- wan told Nara as Nara fixed her hair.  
  
"Ok Master." She said obediently as she walked up the stairs to meet her mother by the railing.  
  
"Seeing you fight Nara brings tears to my eyes." Padme told her daughter as she gripped the railing tightly.  
  
"Why mother?" Nara asked.  
  
"You fight just like he fought, fearless and proud." Padme said as a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed on the back of her hand.  
  
"Mom." Nara tried to comfort but the words wouldn't form. All Nara could do was place her hand on her mother's shoulder to let her know that she understood her pain.  
  
Nara had heard stories from Obi-wan and her mother about her father and how great he was. She never knew why he had left her and her mother but she knew that it had to be a very good reason because her mother seemed to care about him a lot. Once and a while she would wake from a dream calling out the name Anakin but only to find that he wasn't by her side. It hurt Nara to watch her mother cry as much as she did.  
  
"Oh this is silly, I shouldn't be crying your fighting is coming along." Padme finally said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Thanks mom, it's my passion." Nara admitted.  
  
"Yes well the thing I worry about is your studies." Padme replied.  
  
"Mom I already told you I am not going to be a senator, I want to be a Jedi." Nara insisted.  
  
"Nara I will not tolerate you being a Jedi, it's much to dangerous." Padme scolded.  
  
Nara rolled her eyes, "You let dad do it why can't I? Besides you know I am no good with politics! I would be a horrible queen."  
  
"Nara you don't even try that is why you are horrible at politics. Besides I never let your father be a Jedi, he was already one when I met him and I couldn't do a thing about it."  
  
"There is nothing you can do about me being a Jedi either so you might as well give up. I refuse to be a senator or a Queen." Nara snapped.  
  
"Nara your all I have, I can't risk you dying in a battle." Padme told her daughter.  
  
"But you can risk me being assassinated? As I recall you were almost killed while you were the queen and a senator! A Jedi's work is much more safe and I train enough to where I won't die in battle. You only want me to be you and I am not you mom, you fail to realize that." Nara said to her mother as she left her standing on the balcony alone.  
  
"She's right you know Padme, you have to let her choose her own path." Obi-wan said from the floor as he looked up at the distressed Padme.  
  
"I am afraid if I let her choose that path I will loose her just like I lost Anakin." Padme said.  
  
"She's 16 years old and she is just as bold and stubborn as Anakin, would you rather loose her knowing she was happy or would you rather loose her knowing you trapped her." Obi-wan asked.  
  
~  
  
Later on the night Nara sat on top of the Jedi council's glass dome looking out at the stars. She always looked to the stars for answers knowing that somewhere out there her father might be looking at the same stars as her.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" asked the familiar voice of a boy as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah I am ok Luke, I just need time to think." Nara replied resting her head on her arms.  
  
"Oh, I heard the fight between you and your mom. Seems like she is really insistent about you being into politics." Luke observed.  
  
"Yeah she wants me to be her but I am not her and she can't understand that. I am not right for a political job I want adventure and danger. I have always been taking risks and she holds onto me like I am her only life line."  
  
"In a way though you are her only life line." Luke pointed out.  
  
"Yeah ever since my father left her she's had no one but me. But I can't be there for her forever I have to grow up sometime." Nara said sighing.  
  
"I think you're more grown up than you think." Luke admitted.  
  
"Have you been looking at my breast again?" Nara asked accusingly.  
  
"Honest to God no! What do you take me for? A pervert?" Luke asked while laughing.  
  
"No I don't, I just didn't know what to think." Nara giggled.  
  
Luke sighed and looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle as the moon admitted a soft glow over them both. Luke then turned his head to see Nara sitting with her legs folded up on her chest and her chin resting on her arms. The moonlight gave her an angel like glow and Luke smiled.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nara asked looking at Luke strange.  
  
"Nara there is something I have to tell you." Luke stuttered looking down.  
  
"What is it Luke? You've known me since we were three and you've never kept anything from me."  
  
"Nara.I." Luke started.  
  
"NARA!" Obi-wan cut in as he called from the floor of the Jedi council meeting room.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Nara asked turning around and looking through the open pane of glass.  
  
"Nara thank God I found you! There is something wrong with your mother you must come quick." Obi-wan told Nara as Nara instantly jumped down into the meeting room and followed Obi-wan to her mother's room.  
  
"I like you." Luke finished as he hung his head. 


	11. Ch. 11

Nara entered the white washed room squinting her eyes just enough to see her mom on the bed covered up by a blue blanket. Her mother had lost her color and looked like she had milk for skin, her eyes lost their sparkle and her lower lip trembled as she endured the pain.  
  
"Mom!" Nara cried falling to her knees next to the bed and taking her mother's bony frail hand.  
  
"Nara there is no need to shout." Padme wheezed trying to smile but her lips only formed a cracked smile that showed no warmth.  
  
"What is wrong with my mother Obi-wan?" Nara asked not taking her eyes off her as Luke ran into the doorway and looked at the sad scene.  
  
Obi-wan cleared his throat and answered in a broken voice, "She is dying Nara."  
  
"No. . ." Nara shook her head in disbelief as she laid her head down on her mother's arm her tears wetting her milky skin.  
  
"Nara look at me. . .Do not cry I will be going to a better place. I will be with my Anakin soon." Padme reassured her daughter as she placed her other frail hand on her head.  
  
"What about me? Won't you miss me?" Nara asked as she lifted her tear stained face from her mother's arm.  
  
"I will darling, of course I will but my time in this world is up and you have to grow up and be independent."  
  
"Mom you've done so much for me. . .I have done nothing but complain I want to make it all up to you." Nara said looking into her stale watery eyes.  
  
"Just be here with me Nara. . .that's all I need."  
  
"You want him here too, you'd love nothing more than to see him one more time." Nara whispered as Padme's eyes overflowed with tears and she nodded.  
  
"That is all I want in the world, for us to be here as a family." Padme sobbed.  
  
"Then consider it done, I will go and find him and bring him back here for you. We will be all here together as a family."  
  
"That is impossible! No one has ever heard from him since that day." Obi-wan broke in with the facts.  
  
"I will find him Obi-wan he is my own flesh and blood, I have to be able to find him." Nara said proudly.  
  
"Nara I couldn't put you in danger, and then to have him see me in this state?" Padme asked quivering with sorrow at the thought.  
  
"You want to leave with out seeing him ever again?" Nara asked.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes I will find him, you know I can do it mom. It will make you happy. It will help you find peace within yourself." Nara reassured.  
  
Padme looked at her daughter's determined face and she agreed, "Alright."  
  
"I won't let you down mom, just hang in there." Nara promised.  
  
"You only have about four weeks Nara, good luck." Obi-wan encouraged.  
  
"I will come with you! I think you might need someone there just in case. . ." Luke offered.  
  
"Thanks Luke you're a great friend." Nara smiled at him. She then stood up and kissed her mom on the cheek and whispered, "I will be back with him, that is a promise." 


	12. Ch. 12

Luke and Nara walked along the arid desert like terrain dragging their tired bodies along the boiling red clay. It seemed like an eternity since they had seen any city and they were both growing desperate.  
  
"Nara are you sure that guy back there was right?" Luke questioned as he stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead. His sandy blond bangs had stuck to his forehead and now had become thin brown strands dipped in sweat.  
  
"I am not sure of anything Luke but I have a feeling this is right." Nara reassured as she stopped with Luke to look around the terrain around her.  
  
"I would die for some water." Luke admitted.  
  
"You are going to die if you don't get water so let's try to hurry up and find this place." Nara said as she trudged on.  
  
Luke and Nara finally came to the twisted red building the man in the town before had described. It twisted up into one large cone figure but it looked like it was made out of the clay that surrounded them. The cracked steps made a weathered path to their destination.  
  
"Finally!" Luke cried with a smile.  
  
"It's so easy. . ." Nara commented as she stepped up on the first broken step. The step immediately turned to dust under her foot. "Yeah there is the catch."  
  
"Bummer." Luke thought aloud just as a cloaked figured walked down the steps towards them.  
  
The figure had a blue cloak around her broad shoulders and had a blaster at her right hip and a light saber at the other. Her black tank top and tight short pants fit well with her blond hair and blue eyes. Her eyes gleamed with evil as her presences sent chills down Luke and Nara's spines.  
  
"I cannot allow you to go any further." She told them as she stopped three steps away from them. Strangely enough the stairs didn't turn to dust under her feet but stayed solid.  
  
"Well we can change that." Nara reasoned.  
  
"I doubt it, you and your little friend are only beginners and there isn't much Jedi backup for you. Sad really." The girl smirked.  
  
"I am looking for my father! Maybe you know him." Nara asked hopefully.  
  
"We aren't looking for a fight we just want to talk to him." Luke added.  
  
"You have no business here, that is why you must be eliminated." The girl snapped.  
  
"No wait you don't understand!" Nara pleaded.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke asked.  
  
The girl laughed and came closer to Luke and grabbed him by his collar and whispered, " I am Denora one of the best padawans around."  
  
"Let him go!" Nara demanded as Denora dropped Luke into the clay. "Your fight is with me. If you will not allow us to pass I am going to have to kill you so I can pass."  
  
"Nara!" Luke cried.  
  
"Luke it's my father, stay here." Nara commanded as she stepped up on the next step of the broken stairway.  
  
"You have three seconds on each stair! It's made to dissolve under an enemies foot." Denora warned as she drew her saber and turn it on.  
  
"Fine it makes things interesting." Nara smiled as she drew her saber and locked sabers with Denora.  
  
"This wasn't in training Nara! Obi-wan would have a heart attack!" Luke called as the girls began to duel.  
  
Nara jumped up in the air just as the stair dissolved under her feet and dogged the swing Denora was admitting after her. She jumped up on the stair above the one Denora was stranding on and then tried to swing at her but Denora was fast to notice this. Denora twirled around and blocked her blow and turned her saber the opposite way to and went for the stomach. Nara sensed this and tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough and her clothing was ripped in a horizontal fashion and she was knocked off balanced and fell backwards.  
  
"Damn!" Nara yelled out in pain as she hit the stairs. The stairs started to dissolve under her feet and started to leave her feet dangling in midair. Nara slipped so that her feet were on the stair that Denora stood on and her arms clutched three stairs above the one her feet were on.  
  
"Nara!" Luke cried seeing her helpless state.  
  
Denora stepped closer to her and kicked off one of her legs so that it hung suspended in the air.  
  
"So what happens if I fall off this?" Nara asked.  
  
"You go down to the dungeon where you'll be whipped and beaten to death." Denora said as she lifted her leg to kick her other leg off.  
  
"Oh." Nara replied as she let her leg off the stairs so her hands were the only things holding her up. "You never said anything about hands!"  
  
"Damn brat just fall, stop delaying the inevitable."  
  
Nara helped herself up and stood and jumped the crack between the stairs to stand on the step that Denora was standing on and swung after her. Denora blocked her swings and shoved her backwards.  
  
"Hey why didn't this dissolve?" Nara asked.  
  
"I am on it idiot." Denora replied as she ran after Nara.  
  
Nara tactfully moved out of the way so Denora had to catch herself before she got to the side of the step. She turned around and got Nara in the leg but Nara counter attacked with a slash her cheek as she leaned over to get her leg.  
  
"AH! You evil little brat."  
  
"I believe you're the evil one." Nara replied as she side kicked Denora so she leaned backwards and arched her back so she would fall off the edge. "Looks like your dead now." Nara smiled as she lifted her saber up to finish her off.  
  
"I think not." Denora cried as she flung her arms forward shoving Nara off her feet and sliding towards the other edge.  
  
Denora caught herself with her hands and lifted herself up and Nara slid off the edge letting go of her saber but grabbed onto the side of the step with her hand just before she fell. Denora strode over as Nara struggled to get her other hand up.  
  
"Time to die." She smiled as she stepped on Nara's hand slowly.  
  
"NARA!" Luke cried. "DON'T DIE!"  
  
"I am doing the best I can Luke!" Nara screamed annoyed. She then got a brilliant idea and swung her other hand up and grabbed onto Denora's ankle. She then hung all her weight onto Denora's leg so that her whole leg lifted off the ground and she hopped forward.  
  
Denora swung her light saber at Nara's hand but accidentally cut off her leg in the process and the pain caused her to fly forwards into the gap and disappear into the strange white light.  
  
Nara breathed deeply and helped herself up back up on the stairs as the steps that had disappeared came back into formation. Luke smiled as he joined Nara on the stairs.  
  
"Good work!" he congratulated.  
  
"Yeah thanks, it wasn't easy and my leg hurts but now we can go and find my father." Nara said as she grabbed her light saber and walked up the stairs. Luek followed closely.  
  
Luke and Nara walked into a large black room with no windows. The black floor and walls gleamed in the florescent light that hung in the rafters. What Luke and Nara didn't notice was the black-cloaked figure that stood up on a catwalk.  
  
"What is this?" Luke asked.  
  
"I have no idea just stay alert." Nara warned as they walked into a doorway to discover a training room.  
  
"What shall we do Anakin?" asked one of the commanders who stood next to the black cloaked man.  
  
"Kill them." Anakin ordered as he turned to show his now dull brown eyes. His face was now aged but still held his youthful handsomeness that he had. His hair was thining and his heart had turned cold but deep down inside he was the same Anakin he always was.  
  
~  
  
"Padme hang in there please!" Obi-wan coached as he held Padme's sweaty hand. Her grip was weak with sickness as her body arched in a hurt position.  
  
"I can't hold on any longer Obi-wan, I am too weak." Padme whispered as she squinted in pain.  
  
"No Padme think of your daughter and you husband, you have to see him once more and your daughter she loves you so much that she is risking her life. Hang in there please. . ."  
  
Padme looked at Obi-wan with doubt in her eyes but replied, "I will try."  
  
"No Padme, there is no try, you will hang in there. You love your daughter and husband."  
  
Padme leaned back and answered, "She has found Anakin, I can feel them together but Anakin's heart as gone cold."  
  
"Nara will come through, I have no doubt about that." Obi-wan reassured her.  
  
Padme sighed and winced in pain and nodded. She then nodded off into another sleep because she has spent all her energy on trying to fight off the pain. Obi-wan let go of her sweaty palm and sighed.  
  
"She only has one more day, Nara please hurry. . ." 


	13. ch 13

~Final chapter! Yay! Sorry it's taken me so long to finish it, I have too many stories going on for my own good. I hope you enjoy, read and review!~  
  
Slowly Nara and Luke walked into the open doors of the sand blown castle to be met with darkness that dripped with warning. The only thing they could hear were their breaths slowly rebounding off the walls around them and the soft glow of their light sabers on the black tile floor.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is?" Luke said is a trembling voice staying close by Nara's shoulder.  
  
Nara whispered, "I have no idea but I can feel his presence, he's here. . ."  
  
Anakin watched from above on a hidden catwalk. Although it was dark, his heart only saw darkness and he could see Nara advancing slowly below him. She reminded him of Padme but knew those times were over. He could never see his wife again. He thought of Padme softly, but never in the same way he use to.  
  
"Your force is weak if you can not detect where I stand." Anakin replied in his deep voice.  
  
Nara turned slowly and held up her saber squinting to see through the darkness. She backed up a bit leaning her body over to prevent attack.  
  
"Why do you come here? This is no place for a young girl." Anakin continued.  
  
"I come here in search of my father." Nara replied briefly spotting movement on the catwalk above her. The shadow may have been faint but darkness never moved in great masses.  
  
"Then you came to the wrong place. You will not find your father here."  
  
"How do you know he can not be found here? You don't know who she is." Luke pointed out.  
  
Nara and Luke waited for a reply from the voice but it stayed silent in the darkness. They could hear soft metallic footsteps off to their left but they were too faint to pick up on. Luke moved so his back was pressing against Nara's so they covered either side of the place they were in.  
  
"Luke just stay calm." Nara reassured gripping her light saber.  
  
"I am calm." Luke replied.  
  
"I can feel your heartbeat on my back."  
  
"It only beats that way because I am afraid I might loose you." Luke replied.  
  
Nara opened her mouth to say something but a light saber of red color swooshed on illuminating the black tile in front of her.  
  
"I will give you a chance to leave, if you choose not to I will have to destroy you."  
  
Nara stepped closer daringly and replied, "Let me see your face first."  
  
"Nara. . ." Luke started.  
  
Anakin swing his light saber at Nara knocking her light saber out of her hand and replied, "Do not request anything when I have given an order of life and death. They must teach Jedi's to be stupid now a days."  
  
Luke lunged at Anakin locking light sabers with him and held him there, "Take that back!" Anakin knocked him backwards with one push and started an onslaught of swings at him, all of which Luke was fast enough to dodge.  
  
Nara ran to her saber and picked it up as best she could in her burned hand. Luke and Anakin stopped their flashing light sabers so that they crackled at the pressure of the other light against them. Luke's determined face was illuminated but Anakin's still stayed hidden. Nara ran up and slashes through the two light sabers sending them both stumbling backwards but she stood in front of Luke facing Anakin.  
  
"Your fight is with me. I have come too far to let one man stand in the way of me being able to see my father." Nara replied.  
  
"Very well, you have a strong spirit." Anakin replied running after her, saber held high in the air.  
  
While Nara had no physical strength to stop Anakin from his deadly run, she managed to duck and spin quickly flinging her arm out to the side getting Anakin in the back. Anakin quickly responded back by lashing his saber behind him getting her in the arm.  
  
Nara breathed has watching the dark mass and red saber turn in front of her. She did not notice it, but her blood was slowly beginning to flush her face and anger was taking over every move she made.  
  
"So you are weak to the dark side, your anger is growing slowly towards me allowing you to turn."  
  
"You wish." Nara snarled beginning her swipes at him. Anakin was too fast and managed to block and change to offensive so that Nara for forced to defend herself. Finally with one last swoosh Nara was knocked off her feet and forced to hold her face.  
  
The cold tiles below her held her on a slippery glass surface that stained with her dripping blood. Although hurting, she never shed one tear as Anakin walked closer and loomed over her. Nara looked up at him and tried to feel for her saber but it has skid away from her grasp and lay dormant of the glassy floor.  
  
"Nara!" Luke cried running after her attacker but was blinded with his hated and was easily thrown down by Anakin in one flash. He too lay on the tile hurting, holding his hand that was now detached from his body and lying further away with a pool of blood forming around it.  
  
Turning back to Nara who was now sliding towards her saber Anakin leaned down so that his hot breath stung Nara's face. Slowly he remarked, "Stupid Jedi, I can feel your every move. I once was like you, feeling that I was doing right in the world but I found the dark side."  
  
Nara looked up at Anakin seeing the red beam close to his face casting an eerie glow on him. His blue eye reflected doubt in it but his face held an evil scowl of hate from years past. Nara understood her father's intentions just by the one simple look on his face. He had hate inside of him but was trained to take it out on all the wrong people. It was killing him slowly.  
  
"F. . .ather. . ." Nara chocked out of the shock. She had finally found him, her journey had come to it's close.  
  
Anakin moved his saber over her face seeing Padme's eyes staring back at him. His eye still held doubt but his heart knew this was his daughter. "It can not be!"  
  
"Father, I am your daughter. Please listen there is something I have to tell you." Nara cried through her tears. She reached up slowly with a trembling hand towards his face and wrapped her arm around his neck giving him a loving hug.  
  
Anakin moved away and did not return the hug. He stood up slowly and raised his saber over his head, "The enemy must die."  
  
"No daddy! Wait!" Nara pleaded.  
  
"I will never show a weakness, I showed a weakness before and this is what it got me. I have no weaknesses." Anakin replied and with one slash he created a gash in Nara's stomach.  
  
Holding her stomach, Nara wailed as her hand instantly was painted in crimson. She breathed softly but looked back up at her father's dark figure in the black not understanding how deep his anger had rooted. "Father, I came here to find you. Padme. . .my mother and your wife is sick. She is dying! She wanted to see you one last time, and have us together as. . .a family."  
  
The red saber was dropped from Anakin's hand as it bounced and rolled on the glassy floor. He breathed in gasps as he fell to his knees holding his head. The room had begun to glow in a soft warm light and Nara got her first real glimpse of her father crouched over with his cape swung over his shoulder. In agony, Anakin lifted his pain struck face as he stared at Nara, his body trembling in pain.  
  
"Daddy. . .I still love you. . ." Nara whispered as she leaned back on her elbow, her world becoming darkned and the cold hand of death coming down upon her heart.  
  
"My. . .daughter." Anakin whispered reaching out for her but Nara has already gone. Her head fell back to the glassy surface and with one last sigh she lay silent.  
  
"NARA!" Luke cried out stumbling up. He held her head with his one good arm as he fell to his knees over her body. "No Nara. . .please come back. I. . .love you."  
  
"What have I done. . ." Anakin whispered to himself as he watched Luke leaning over Nara embracing her in sorrow.  
  
~  
  
Padme lay back on her bed with her face looking blankly out to the world. Her red lips had become pale white and her eyes glazed over seeing a different world. Still Obi-wan held onto her icy hand whispering encouraging words to her praying that she would make it and hold on to the end.  
  
That's when Anakin's cloaked shadow fell upon the bed. He opened the door and looked upon his wife with wide eyes as a gasped escaped his lips. The only word he seem to be able to say after that moment was 'Padme'  
  
Obi-wan moved away from the bed quickly as Anakin took Padme's side holding her hand and kissing her once rosy cheeks. Glassy tears made his quavering eyes tiny pools of remorse that didn't know how to escape. It had been so long since he cried.  
  
Slowly, Padme opened her eyes to see Anakins face once again and her white lips seemed to grow in color as she smiled and reached up to touch the side of his face. "Anakin." She whispered.  
  
"Padme!" Anakin breathed laying his head down on her chest grateful she was here with him. Padme ran her fragile fingers through his hair like she had done so long ago as tears escaped her eyes and fell softly onto his body.  
  
Obi-wan saw Luke come in with his hand wrapped. He had a heavy heart as he saw the two hugging and took his place by Obi-wan with out a word spoken. Obi-wan looked at him oddly.  
  
"Where is Nara?"  
  
"Dead." Luke answered looking away.  
  
Anakin lifted his face to look at Padme's eyes and whispered, "Padme I love you. I finally have you in my arms again."  
  
Padme smiled again and nodded, "I love you Anakin." With that Padme leaned back on her pillow, slowly letting her grasp of Anakin go. She lay on her pillow peacefully with her smile still on her lips. Anakin stood there for a long time staring at his wife and stroking her hair. He wished that she didn't have to leave him like this and longed for her to come back. His past was forgotten. . .his future was uncertain.  
  
As the sun set that night Luke sat at the building along turning a rose over in his hand. He cupped it in his hand gently but his face reflected anger and his hand closed crushing the delicate flower. When he opened his hand back up he let the pedals softly float away on the wind. They danced into the burning sunset and Luke watched them reminded of Nara. His hand slipped into his pocket and he took out a soft velvet box. Inside was a pale white ring that illuminated the last sunrays in it creating rainbows inside. He touched it softly with his finger but closed the box and lifted his face to the sun. His past was forgotten. . .but his future was uncertain. 


End file.
